


Patience

by NotAPrettyLady



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAPrettyLady/pseuds/NotAPrettyLady
Summary: Merlin would always come to visit Arthur in Avalon after the Once and Future King's death every year, for decades, for centuries…until Arthur would be returned back to him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maryluis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryluis/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by Maryluis' fanart titled [Tears of Stars](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-j5zEIqOdO/?igshid=1xwnzgy3lbgad). It's also a gift from me for her birthday ❤️
> 
> The fic title is from Take That's song Patience. The music and lyrics are exactly what I need to make this fic 😊

Merlin let the stars gathered themselves inside the jar using his magic, closing the lid only after it was full to the brim and threatened to spew back out.

He went back to his boat and used the jar full of stars as his source of light toward his destiny. Even after so many years, the journey he had taken hadn’t changed.

Same location, same conveyance, same weather, same date and time.

He was on his way.

Once arrived to the place which held his heart, Merlin opened the jar and took them all out into his arms, hugging them close to his chest. He left a tiny star in the jar as usual to aid him for his journey back to the shore.

With the same determination and hope he had in him, Merlin pushed the stars into the barrier, his hand was shaking as he did so, overwhelmed with trepidation and immeasurable amount of _hope_.

Hope was a _dangerous_ thing to have.

Merlin had been hopeful every year, for so _many_ years. Each year he had hoped it would finally be the end of his wait, but every year his hope was crushed into pieces, like broken stars.

And yet he still came back, every year, on every anniversary, _alone_.

Merlin clutched on the last star and pressed it into the wall. The wall gave a loud crack, small fissures forming, heightening his hope.

 _Nothing_ happened.

Despite the cracks and gaps, the barricade remained solid and sturdy.

Same location, same conveyance, same weather, same date and time.

_Same result._

“They’re not…enough.” Merlin sorrowfully glanced at the glowing crystals. They had become more radiant with all the stars stuck to them, a grave contrast to Merlin’s melancholy emotions.

Merlin’s trembling hand touched the crystal in the middle, the one right in front of him. It was the tallest and the largest of them all. He gently rubbed the crystal’s surface with his bare hand, misted by the wintry and the powerful magic surrounding it.

And Merlin’s centuries-long destiny emerged from behind the crystal.

His Once and Future King, his prince, his friend, his love…Arthur Pendragon.

“Arthur…” Unadulterated tears spilled from Merlin’s eyes seeing the person before him. “I’m here.”

It had been _centuries_ but Arthur was still asleep, lost to the world after his prophesied death long, _long_ time ago.

Merlin had begged, pleaded, and downright _beseeched_ the Sidhe to pull Arthur from the depth of Lake Avalon, century after century, era after era but the former King of Camelot remained in the afterlife clutches, the Old Religion refused to loosen its grasp on the king.

Just a few decades ago the Lady of the Lake had taken pity on Merlin. She had abetted pulling Arthur out of Avalon so that Merlin could _see_ the king instead of watching the lake with sadness, gave him the chance to visit Arthur on his birth anniversary as Arthur remained asleep, clad in his sword, chainmail, and red cloak, only to be woken up by the Old Religion itself when it was time.

 _When_ would be the right time?

Camelot was no more, Albion had _fallen_.

The friends both Merlin and Arthur had once known were long gone. Some lost to the wars, most due to pestilence.

And Merlin was still _hurting_ from the love he had lost.

Merlin caressed the cold crystal, imagining he was caressing Arthur’s cheek instead. “Kilgharrah said when Albion needs is greatest, you’ll rise again, Arthur. Albion is gone but I'm still here and _I_ need you, Arthur.”

Merlin stroke the crystal, at the imagination of Arthur’s skin, taking in everything he needed to _survive_ for another year. He was allowed to come to Avalon only on Arthur’s birth anniversary because the stars would be the _brightest_ on that particular night, like tonight.

His only will was to reunite with Arthur again, for the king to hold him close in his arms, for the pain to finally stop. His heart was numb and had no feeling when year after year he was fed with the disappointment and fake hope of Arthur to be returned to him.

Nonetheless, he was still _healing_ each year to be back here again.

Just like all those years ago when destiny had called upon him to be by Arthur’s side, he would continue to be here for Arthur.

He wouldn’t give up.

He would _never_ give up on Arthur.

“Merlin…” The person behind the crystal suddenly whispered.

“A-Arthur?” Merlin’s teary, blue eyes were impossibly wide.

“Merlin…” Another whisper as Arthur gingerly blinked his eyes open.

The small fissures became large gaps as the crystal began breaking.

There was a piercing rumble and the crystal entirely collapsed in split second, crumbling down as if there was an earthquake. The rubble flooding at Merlin’s feet as the warlock caught his king who slumped into his arms the moment he was freed from the crystal cage.

“Arthur…” Merlin whimpered. Despite his tears, his heart was blossoming, his soul reviving.

“What did I tell you, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur’s voice was hoarse, feeble but it was still latched with the tone that was purely Arthur. “No man is worth your tears.”

Merlin only cried harder, clutching onto Arthur like a lifeline. “You certainly are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna express my deepest thanks to Maryluis for cheering me up with her Merlin fanarts called #quarantinelot and other arts as well during one of the hardest time of my life ❤️
> 
> I also wanna give millions thanks to all my readers who have been reading and supporting me with your kind words and comments on my fics. I want you to know I really, really appreciate all of you ❤️


End file.
